Star Wars Awakening Darkness
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Lillian Secura is daughter of Aayla Secura and General Greivous in a galaxy Far Far away, Will she become drawn to the dark side like her father? or will she fight for the light side like her mother? AU, OC X Ahsoka, G!P and fempreg, XXX story (eventually), rated M for lemons and explicit scenes.
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: Awaking Darkness**

**I do not own star wars or any of its characters; I own my own Character Lillian but do not own her last name.**

**Alice: Hey I'm Alice and this is my friend Sakura or Luna**

**Luna: Luna is fine.**

**Alice: Yeah okay so this is the story of a female Twi'Lek named Lillian. We will be talking to her as the story goes on. Also this Story has not much to do with the actual storyline so even though important characters will appear and be a part of the story it is an AU version**

**Prologue**

Newly appointed Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was assigned to guard senator Bail Organa to Alderaan and be his head of security while the new Senator sought council with his people to find out what their common needs are. It has been years since the Sith empire retreated to deep space with a few self –proclaimed Sith lords for the Jedi to deal with but they were no Sith merely fallen Jedi seeking revenge or power. For that reason a Jedi knight has been assigned to each Senator to protect them. Bail Organa was the newly voted senator for Alderaan, Bail still being quite young and an obvious target for assassination, Aayla Secura had been given the honor of protecting the senator, her newly promoted rank as Jedi knight giving master Yoda a good reason to trust her with the mission, as well as she managed to stop a new Sith warrior who called herself 'Darth Gaia' the Sith warrior of the forests. Though Gaia got away she saved senator Boldaress from being brutally murdered on Ryloth. Senator Boldaress then retired after sustaining a wound to his midriff. Aayla got her guards in order and looked over her plans and gave the guards their signal to take their stations as Bail and the other Senators of Alderaan conversed about how to rebuild the once preposterous city of Alderaan that had sustained large amounts of damage after the Sith army invaded.

"Striker group take the left wing, recon take the right, and Longshots take the upper levels, Make sure no one or thing is able to get in to attempt to kill the senator", Aayla ordered as she takes her place next to the captain of the guard watching closely for any signs of an intruder.

Aayla stood always ready for anything, her eyes darting somehow she knew her life was going to change that day, but she wasn't sure so she kept her guard up, listening as Bail gave a speech and the other senators had a debate on how they should rebuild their home world.

"If we put half of the money we raised into troops to secure our defenses of Alderaan it will just open us up for another assault and we cannot handle that at this time, instead we should put that money into rebuilding our once glorious city back to what it used to be, this course of action will have us as a none targeted planet while we can rebuild", Bail speaks confidently.

"I agree with senator Organa, just like his father he speaks with the ability of a true senator, therefore I say we shall vote here and now on this matter", a female sitting in her council seat agrees.

"All in favor of using the money to rebuild say I", Bail announces.

"I", most of the people vote.

"Then it is decided, the money shall not be used for more troops instead we shall use it to rebuild", Bail says relieved that his first debate with his people went well.

Bail and Aayla walk outside. Bail tells Aayla about himself and how he became as wise as his father though he is just 19, the same age as Aayla in fact. They walk around the complex as Aayla and her guard's escort the senator back to his quarters which is a good hour walk because he insisted on getting some exercise and fresh air to calm his mind after the debate.

"Aayla, my friend I sense something is wrong, you seem unusually quiet", Bail asked Aayla turning her around to look at him.

"Uh it's nothing Bai… I mean senator", Aayla smiled at him reassuringly.

"Aayla I've known you since we were both young, I know you are worried now tell an old friend what it is you are worried about", Bail smiled holding her hand.

"Well, earlier today I sensed something, something unusual and I know something is going to happen, that's why I want you safe", Aayla replies worried.

As Bail was about to answer her about he would be fine and she had nothing to worry about, a large ship started burning in the atmosphere as it headed towards the ground near the senators house.

"Recon team get Bail to safety I will check it out by myself", Aayla orders.

"But Ma'am you shouldn't", a trooper protests.

"I said get him to safety!" Aayla snaps and the troopers salute.

"Yes Ma'am!" they say and instantly take Bail to safety.

Aayla runs towards the crash scene as she dodges the giant bits of ship wreckage, Aayla knew something was going to happen and this might be it. Aayla cut through the bits of metal wreckage flying at her as she searched for survivors. Aayla recognized the ship as the Kaleeshian senate transport. This was bad, the senator may yet be alive as well as some of his informants Aayla had to find survivors if any were possible to find survivors, hopefully she could. As Aayla searched for survivors among the wreckage sad thing is that all of the Kaleesh slaves and admirals were dead. Aayla then saw the hand of the senator and she used the force to move some of the destroyed ship off of the senator. Just like she feared he was dead. Aayla heard something large move and a large piece of metal is pushed aside as a survivor emerged. Aayla ran to his side and he fainted in her arms. Aayla felt something click inside of her as she looked at his face and the wound on his chest, Aayla felt like she had never before, her master could never have told her about this kind of feeling. Aayla examined his wounds and then carried the Kaleesh back to the senate and he was immediately treated by a small Doctor droid. Aayla sat next to him while he rest and waited for him to awake; Bail came by to see her.

"It seems that you did sense something, but I regret that the Kaleesh senator is dead", Bail says upset.

"Nothing could prevent it, he was crushed and then burned alive by the ship, this one was lucky I found him", Aayla replied and saw the Kaleesh's hand move, instantly she grabbed it to comfort him, it worked his body calmed down.

"Bail inform the senate about the crash and the senator's death", Aayla ordered.

Bail immediately went to tell his council and the senate about the senator's death, Aayla in the meantime waited for the young Kaleesh to come to his senses. Aayla kept the Kaleeshian's hand in her own hoping it would calm him while she meditated.

_Aayla was in a field of grass the Kaleesh by her side he wasn't wearing a war mask like most of His brethren do, they were on Alderaan. Aayla and the Kaleesh were holding hands as they walked through the long grassy fields, they ran together and observed the wildlife, a beautiful Alderian Butterfly landed on his hand and he placed it on her cheek and he kissed her and hugged her holding her close, in her arms appeared a beautiful baby girl, Lillian they named her, Lillian Secura, the looks of her mother are clearly shown but her eyes were the shining moon of her father's Aayla didn't have bright yellow eyes. But in all, the girl looked like Aayla._

Aayla awoke to find that she had fallen asleep laying next to the Kaleesh, Jedi were taught not to have attachments but the dream Aayla had just had seemed so realistic, Aayla realized that, she wanted a family, Aayla Secura Jedi knight of the republic wanted a family.

Aayla got up and walked over to the medical droid.

"Has he come to yet?" Aayla asked.

"No Ma'am, he has stirred a few times but I think that you comforting him gave him some peace so he could recover", the medical droid advises and Aayla sits down again.

A few hours later the Kaleesh started to come to, he got up and groaned in pain and held his ribcage.

"Easy there friend, you are in good hands", Aayla said helping calm him down.

"My ship was attacked! The senator!" The Kaleesh exclaimed.

"He has been killed, no survivors, you were lucky to have survived", Aayla informed him.

"We were attacked by a Sith warrior named Darth Lucifer", He tells her.

"Sith warrior! I must inform the Jedi council", Aayla says getting up in a hurry.

The Kaleesh gripped her hand and looked at her.

"Can you at least tell me your name Jedi?" He asked.

"My name is Aayla, Aayla Secura, I'll be back I have to inform the Jedi council about this new Sith warrior, Darth", Aayla said trying to remember his name.

"Lucifer, Lucifer was a force sensitive Kaleesh fed up with the government", The Kaleeshian told her.

"Thank you, um… what is your name?" Aayla asked.

"Grievous, General Grievous", he answered hesitantly.

Aayla smiled at him as she left and walked to a holocom to page the Jedi council. The Jedi council replied immediately.

"Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, troubling you, something is?" Master Yoda asked as the council were sitting in their chairs.

"Yes Master Yoda, I am afraid that a new sith warrior has appeared", Aayla informed them.

"A Disturbance in the force felt, I did", Yoda replied.

"We heard about the Kaleesh senator's death, does this have something to do with the sith warrior?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes master Qui-Gon, the Sith warrior called Darth Lucifer is a Kaleesh, he killed the senator and crashed the ship, one of the general's survived, his name is Grievous", Aayla replied glad the Holocom's don't show that she is blushing.

"Aayla, protect him you will, Darth Lucifer might come back to finish his deed, killing the senator and his accomplices", Master Yoda suggests.

"I agree with that, Aayla, keep Grievous on Alderaan and in your sights as well as Bail, protect them both", Master Windu agreed.

"Yes master", Aayla replied and turned the Holocom off and returned to Grievous.

"How are you feeling General?" Aayla asked as she entered the room.

"I am coping well thanks to you", Grievous replied.

"Oh and please just call me Grievous", the General smirks.

"Well then Grievous, you can call me Aayla", Aayla smiled and sat next to him.

"Have you informed the Jedi council?" Grievous asked.

"Yes, they are worried they haven't faced a Kaleeshian Sith warrior before", Aayla said worried.

"Well, thank you for your help Aayla but I must be getting back to Kalee, my people need me", Grievous said getting up.

"I'm sorry Grievous, but you cannot leave Alderaan, the council have put me in charge of protecting you and senator Bail Organa on Alderaan", Aayla said hiding the fact she wanted to get to know him better.

"Oh well I guess I can manage that, I'll need a Holocom to report to the other Generals on Kalee about this", Grievous smiles warmly accepting the Jedi council's judgment.

"Of course general", Aayla smiled and helped him to the Holocom room and waited patiently as Grievous made his official report to the other generals on Kalee.

"I thought I told you not to call me General, Jedi", Grievous replied winking at her.

"W-well I thought I would b-because ugh never mind", Aayla stuttered and blushed; knowing he could see, Aayla ran off.

"Hey come back! I thought Jedi weren't afraid of anything", Grievous laughed as he walked after her.

Aayla finally caught her breath and sighed heavily. Aayla wondered why she ran as soon as she blushed, she was a Jedi knight they didn't run from anything, But Aayla has ran as soon as Grievous had seen her blushing, she felt like a complete embarrassment to the Jedi order at running from a simple 'Boy' in her view, but Aayla was 19 and a lot of Twi'lek's were married young since they grew up real fast. Her old friend Natalie was already a mother and she was younger than Aayla. Twi'lek's were mainly farmers but for their body structure they were hired in clubs as dancers/Strippers. Aayla had been Force sensitive and was recruited into the Jedi temple.

Aayla walked out of the room and bumped into Grievous.

"Oh Grievous I'm sorry I didn't mean to", Aayla blushed shyly.

"It's okay Aayla, so if you need to protect me, would you like to come walk with me to the lake?" Grievous asked nervously.

"Sure Grievous I would be honored", Aayla said in a shy voice and took his hand into hers and walked with him to the Lake.

Aayla and Grievous walked to the lake and sat down looking over the water, it was exactly as her dream had been only without the baby girl in her arms. Just then a Butterfly landed on Grievous' hand and he placed it on her cheek. Aayla then realized that it wasn't a dream, it was a Vision, a vision of the future with her and Grievous and a little girl, this didn't scare Aayla in fact she liked the thought. Aayla leaned her hand against Grievous' shoulder and she felt him put an arm around her as they sat watching the wind blow flowers across the lake, the leaves entwining themselves with the breeze.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life", Grievous said as he turned her to look at him, face to face.

"No really it's", Aayla was interrupted by a heartwarming Kiss by Grievous. Aayla wasn't sure if she kissed back or not, the world was going around and around to her as her lips and Grievous'.

"General that was, wow it was really", Aayla stuttered blushing over the kiss.

"Something", Grievous finished for her.

"Y-Yeah", Aayla said shyly and placed her hand on Grievous' shoulder again a warm feeling in her stomach, Aayla wanted to guard Grievous forever.

Aayla had been with Grievous for 3 weeks now as well as remembering her orders to protect Bail as well but he was managing and she kept a check on him with her portable Holocom, Grievous and Aayla knew that they were in love and went out almost every day, it didn't bother him that she had to keep a track on Bail because he knew that she was enlisted to protect the senator. Aayla and Grievous had been taking it slow not sure what the council would think but they haven't said anything so they assumed they didn't know. Today Aayla and Grievous were walking through the forest looking at the creatures that inhabited them.

"Come on Grievous, come and get me", Aayla teased and kissed Grievous then jumped into a tree before he could kiss her back and she winked at him.

"Oh I'll get you", Grievous laughed and ran up the tree following her along it.

Aayla being a Jedi swiftly evaded Grievous and laughed at his attempts.

"The great General Grievous is being outran by this little Twi'Lek", Aayla teased and swung her hips seductively while blowing a kiss.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I will get you", Grievous replied and returned the kiss.

Aayla ran and jumped from branch to branch, Grievous closely following her, Aayla giggled as she jumped flipping higher into the tree's and further along, Grievous kept his eyes on her then ran straight into a branch. Aayla laughed as her boyfriend got up and rubbed his head.

"You okay? Looks like you hit a no go zone", Aayla asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine", Grievous got up and shook his head and laughed.

Aayla was busy laugh she didn't notice the branch starting to snap but grievous heard, as Aayla fell Grievous was ready and he caught her as they fell and Aayla landed safely in Grievous' hands.

Grievous looked at her and grinned.

"I got you", He whispered.

"Hey! That's not fair I fell!" Aayla complained laughing and kissed him anyway.

"We should be getting back, it's late plus there's something I want to do with you tonight", Aayla whispered and grinned as she got up and helped Grievous up.

The two of them walked back, Aayla and Grievous holding hands as she lay her head on his shoulder while they walked. They had dinner with Bail and they listened and conversed about what was going on with the senate as well as Darth Lucifer the Kaleeshian Sith warrior.

"We've had reports about him being sighed near Alderaan", Bail informed.

"Don't worry senator, I'm sure master Yoda will send a Jedi master as well as me to fight him", Aayla replied and felt Grievous tense through the force, she gave him a calming smile.

"I'm sure he will", Bail agreed.

"Thank you for Dinner Bail, I will escort Grievous back to his quarters after we have some drinks at my quarters", Aayla said to Bail and she got up.

"See you in the morning Aayla, Grievous", Bail smiled and left.

Aayla and Grievous went back to Aayla's room and she settled him on her bed as she went to the bathroom to get ready. Grievous wondered what it was she was doing. When Aayla came out she was wearing a Black bra and panties. Grievous blushed and looked away respectfully as Aayla walked up and lay down next to him facing him.

"Are you sure about this", Grievous asked still looking away.

"Grievous baby, I want to do this, Most Twi'lek's my age have families by now", Aayla replied and caressed his cheek.

"If you wish", Grievous smiled and turned back to her and kissed her.

Grievous got undressed and undressed her and that night they made love for the first time. Aayla felt their bodies become one and for the next few nights they continued making love at night and sometimes during the day. A few weeks later Aayla was informed that Darth Lucifer had been killed by Master Qui-Gon and his padawan Obi-Wan-Kenobi. Her mission to protect Grievous was finished but she was permitted to have a half a year of leave to do some personal errands, Master Yoda had told her himself sensing that she had strong feelings for the young general.

Aayla traveled with Grievous to his home planet of Kalee and spent that half a year with him, during then she became pregnant with their Daughter. Grievous and Aayla had come up with a name for their baby girl. Lillian, Lillian Secura daughter of Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and Kaleeshian general Grievous. Aayla gave birth to Lillian on Kalee and in her father's arms she was comfortable, when Aayla informed Master Yoda of this, Master Yoda wasn't too happy but he didn't tell the council because this girl may have a strong connection to the force, Darth Lucifer was Grievous' older brother, there may be a chance that Lillian will inherit the power of the Force as well.

"Stay with them you will, if no force signs appear by the time she is 3 return you will, without your daughter", Yoda had instructed Aayla.

"Yes master", Aayla replied heartbroken that if her daughter couldn't use the force she would have to stay with Grievous and Aayla couldn't see Lillian again.

By the age Lillian was 3 she was strong with the Force, Aayla had already taught Lillian some moves as Lillian was giggling and practicing them. Then came the day Aayla never wanted to come, when her and Lillian must return to the Jedi temple and leave grievous behind, but Grievous was free to visit them.

"Grievous I am so sorry about this but Master Yoda Orders", Aayla sobbed as she hugged her love.

"Aayla, my dear I understand, plus you must take Lillian so she came become a Jedi like her Mother, and when you look into our Childs eyes you will see me", Grievous said and he kissed her.

Grievous was correct, Lillian had all the features of her mother, apart from her eyes, their bright yellow showed her father in them. Lillian waved goodbye to her Father as her and her Mother boarded a Jedi Cruiser returning to the Jedi temple.

**Luna: and that is how Lillian begun her life as well as the Story of her Parents, the soon to be Jedi Slayer General Grievous and the lovely Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.**

**Alice: Please read and Review so I know if I should continue. We will find out more about Lillian in the next chapter so Review and wait until Lillian arrives at the Jedi Temple with her Mother as well as Grievous' accident.**

**Luna; Alice! You said too much.**

**Alice: Sorry Luna.**

**Luna: Awe well, Please READ AND REVIEW PLUS FAVORITE, Thank you **


	2. Destination: Coruscant

**Star Wars Awaking Darkness **

**Chapter 1: Lillian Secura**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN MY OC LILLIAN**

**Alice: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Lillian's story.**

**Luna: This time don't give anything away Alice!**

**Alice: Yes Ma'am, now on with the story, Most of the story is from Lillian's POV.**

**Luna: Remember Lillian is 3 right now.**

As I watched the ship lift off from the ground father waving at us as we slowly left the planet I called home, I looked around and tried to find mother. I walked around the ship everything so large and incredibly scary as well as interesting. The seats I couldn't reach yet so I used the force and propelled myself a few inches into the air and landed on a strange man's lap.

"Hello there young one, what are you doing", the man asked me as I saw he was a human and he petted my head and I giggled.

"Where's my momma?" I asked shyly.

"Your mother is over there, in that room", the man informed me.

"Tank you", I replied childishly and jumped off his lap almost falling on my face if it hadn't been for the man catching me.

"You need to slow down little one", he laughed and let me go once I got my balance.

"Yes sir", I looked down.

"Go on, go see your mother", he said and waved we towards the door.

I smiled at him and hopped away jumping around making airplane noises and laughing as the crew went on with their business some of the females looking over and giggling and I heard them say how lucky my mother was to have a daughter like me. I got to the door and reached up to try to press the open button, I jumped and I still couldn't reach it, I tried and I tried getting fed up with the door.

"Why won't you open!" I screamed in a little girl's voice and I threw my hand in its direction and one of the crew men's gun flew and hit the open button.

"Tanks!" I said and ran in.

"Master Yoda I cannot just stand by and let someone else teach her", a familiar voice said and I looked around and saw mommy talking to some sort of picture.

"Momma! I was look for Chu", I said running up to her.

"Lillian, honey", she said and picked me up and gave me a big hug.

"Master Yoda, this is my daughter Lillian Secura", mother introduced and the picture moved.

"Momma why is that picture moving?" I asked looking at her while chewing on my shirt.

"Greeting's young one, afraid be not, a friend I am", the picture said and I twitched startled.

"Momma why is that little man in the picture talking?" I asked still chewing.

"Lillian, don't chew on that", mother said taking it out of my mouth.

"But momma it's soft and chewy", I complain sobbing.

"Master Yoda, please forgive Lillian's behavior", Mother says to the picture.

"No need to, a child she is, expected this is", the picture replied.

"Momma, what's expected mean?" I asked.

"Not now Lillian, please go to bed it's late, I'll be in to read you a story soon", Mother smiled at me and let me down.

"Okay Momma", I giggled as she tickled me and I ran out of the room pretending to be a spaceship.

"Aayla, a strange young one you have, strong with the force she is, Midi-Clorian count check we will", Master Yoda advised.

"Yes master", I heard mother say before she turned off the picture and walked into our room.

"Momma, where's papa", I asked.

"Papa is back home, we are. Leaving for a while", Mother replied looking away.

"Momma? Will we see daddy again?" I said hugging a pillow

"I'm sure we will", She smiled and kissed my forehead as I yawned.

"Momma will you sleep with me", I yawned getting cozy in my bed.

"Until you fall asleep my child", she lay down next to me and I snuggled up against her in her arms my head against her chest.

"Oh *yawn* okay", I said closing my eyes and dozing off.

I awoke slowly to a tickling feeling on my cheek and I opened my eyes sleepily and saw mom sitting next to me smiling.

"Wake up my dear, we have arrived on Coruscant it's time to go", she said in a kind motherly voice.

"Momma?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yes honey?" she replied setting clothes out on the table.

"Where's papa?" I ask still rubbing my eyes.

"Baby, Papa is back home we are moving away for some time", she explained.

"Have you and Papa been fighting again?" I asked getting out of bed and she helped me into the shower and got in herself.

"No honey, papa and I love each other but our duties call us somewhere else, My duties as a Jedi knight bring me back to Coruscant, papa's duties as a general calls him to lead his people", mom replied sadly as she soaped my body and then soaped hers my blue skin clearly matching hers.

"Aren't his people our people as well momma?" I asked as she was soaping her legs so I tugged on her breast.

"Ouch! Honey please don't pull that", she gasped and got up and rinsed the soap off of both of us and picked me up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my dear, it hurts", she says tickling me and then blowing on my stomach making me giggle uncontrollably.

"Momma stop it! It tickles!" I exclaim laughing loudly.

"Alright honey", she tickles me some more and then puts me down and we step out of the shower and she starts drying me off and putting my clothes on me before drying herself off and putting her clothes on.

I walk next to mom shyly as we exit the craft, waiting for us are some guards, a tall dark bald man, a tall light man with a beard, a small green creature and next to him was a small Tongruta female, perhaps my age.

"Greetings Jedi knight Aayla Secura, your daughter this is, I believe", the small green one says.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Qui-Gon, yes this is my daughter Lillian Secura", mom says and introduces me to her Masters.

"I see, she looks just like you, apart from her yellow eyes", Qui-Gon said hand on his chin.

"Welcome youngling, Master Yoda, is my name, this young one is Ahsoka Tano", Master Yoda says and the small Tongruta skips up to me.

"Hello, I'm Ahsoka, you wanna play with me?" she asks giggling.

"Uh… momma", I say shyly and try to hid behind mom while tugging on her pants.

"It's okay Lillian, get to know Ahsoka and the others they will be your friends, I must attend to some Jedi business with the masters", she smiled and gently pushed me towards Ahsoka and I shyly took her hand and she pulled me along with her, I looked back and saw mom walk away with the three masters.

"So Lillian's your name, you look a lot like your mother", Ahsoka said to me as we walked into the temple past a lot of other beings that were older than us.

"Yes", I replied uneasily.

"That's awesome! How old are chu? I turned tree a few days ago", Ahsoka said.

"I turned three a few weeks ago", I answered still nervous.

"Really? And your already like 4"7", Ahsoka smiled looking up to me.

"Well my papa was tall and so was my mother, so I guess I'll be tall as well", I answered as we walked into a room full of young life forms like myself.

"Listen up everyone! This is a new youngling, her name is Lillian Secuwa", Ahsoka chimes getting my name wrong.

"It's Secura", I reply giggling and hiding behind Ahsoka shyly.

"Youngling Ahsoka, Lillian bring you will, a test we must give her", Master Yoda said entering the room.

"Yes master", Ahsoka said disappointed and we walked next to master Yoda to the test room.

"Aren't you a little small to be a Jedi?" I asked him.

"Size, matter it does not", He replied and continued walking.

When Ahsoka and I entered the room we saw the same two Jedi along with another one and mommy.

"Master Quin Vos, this is my daughter Lillian", Mommy walks over and picks me up.

"Aayla, I taught you that Jedi shouldn't have any attachments", Quin scolded at mommy not so nicely.

"No one talks to Momma that way apart from Papa on bad days!" I tried to jump at him but mommy kept a tight grip on me.

"Lillian, please don't", Mommy requested in a kind voice.

"Momma, the man is being mean", I complained.

"Perhaps a bit nicer you should be, Master Quin, strong with the force she is", Master Yoda chuckles.

"See momma the little green man agrees with me", I smiled triumphantly.

"Well, perhaps I was a bit too harsh", He said rubbing the back of his head and I see a bucket full of water on the floor.

"Say sowwy", I said and, I looked at the bucket and without a moments though it started levitating.

"Well, I-uh, I'm sorry my old Padawan", He says and I dump the water all over him.

"Apology accepted master", mommy said trying not to laugh as master Yoda chuckled.

"I guess I deserved that", Master Quin concluded his hair dripping covering his eyes.

"No time to clean up, a test take we must, Ahsoka please wait outside", Master Yoda asked.

"Yes master", Ahsoka said obediently but as she left I saw her poke her head in to watch.

Mommy took me to an operation table and sat me down and picked up one of my arms and held it.

"Honey this may hurt a bit but please be brave like your papa would be", Mommy said.

"Okay Momma I'll be brave like Papa", I replied sucking my thumb.

A smallish needle was put into my arm and it sucked some of my blood out and then Master Windu went and put it into a machine. I tried my hardest not to cry tears swelling up from my tear ducts.

"Oh baby you are so brave", Mommy said and kissed my forehead and picked me up and we walked over to the machine.

"What is that momma?" I asked pointing to the machine.

"It is a machine that…"

"Monitors how much magic you have?" I asked interrupting her.

"Yes honey, only it's how much per cell", Mommy said tickling me.

"Ahsoka, watch you did, why don't you come in and help your friend recover while we wait for the results", Master Yoda says and Ahsoka blushes embarrassed but comes in and mommy puts put down and Ahsoka hugged me.

"Amazing! Master Yoda you must see these numbers", Master Qui-Gon said looking at a holographic data pad.

"Tell us, Master Qui-Gon, let us wait do not", Master Yoda said thumping his walking stick on the ground.

"She has a total of 20'000 per cell!" he exclaimed.

The whole room gasped apart from master Yoda and I looked at everyone and so did Ahsoka, we were wondering what was going on as Ahsoka started sucking her thumb.

"Powerful she is, in the wrong hands, dangerous, Aayla, look after her and Ahsoka until they are five you will, not on Kalee, but on Coruscant", Master Yoda said.

"O-Of course master", mommy replied astonished and picked both Ahsoka and I up and left.

I could still hear voice from the room as we walked out.

"Master Yoda, does this mean she could be one of the most powerful Jedi to exist?" Master Quin asked.

"Correct you are, with proper training, become she will, a Jedi master", Master Yoda says and I look at mommy and Ahsoka and I snuggled up to her tired because it was becoming night time.

"Come my Darling Lillian and cute Ahsoka, rest you two will, for tomorrow our adventure begins", mommy says smiling and Ahsoka and I fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
